


Bug! (Or What Distinguishes An Aca-Mom From An Aca-Dad)

by zentamaus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, aca-dad, aca-mom, aca-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: There's a bug situation and aca-mom (aka Chloe) and aca-dad (aka Beca) both handle it confidently, yet very differently.





	Bug! (Or What Distinguishes An Aca-Mom From An Aca-Dad)

**Author's Note:**

> This happened in real life and I just couldn't get Beca and Chloe out of my head. So I wrote it down.

It was an unusual warm day in late September. The sun had already set, but the Bellas had kept all the windows on the ground floor open, trying to cool down their house. Emily, Stacie and Chloe were in the kitchen. The captain was busy baking brownies, and Emily and Stacie were sitting at the table, hunched over their respective books, studying. Suddenly, they heard a weird buzzing noise and the occasional soft thud. The girls looked around the kitchen, trying to locate the source of the sound. Emily shrieked and flinched when she spotted the culprit. A bug was flying around one of the lightbulbs and bumping into it every couple of seconds. The shriek had gotten Chloe’s attention, but she didn’t stop mixing the batter she had put together. Instead, she just watched the scenario that played out in front of her with a fond smile on her face. Stacie had started laughing at Emily as soon as the younger girl had let out the shriek. Now, she was actively teasing her.

“Ooh! Look, it’s gonna drop down on you!” Stacie laughed, when the bug dropped almost a foot in height before flying around the light bulb again.

“That’s not funny, Stacie!” Emily growled, while she basically curled up on the bench with her arms protectively over her head.

“Oh, it’s very funny from where I’m si-,” Stacie finished her sentence with a gasp, followed by an uncharacteristic shriek of her own. The bug had dropped down so far it had hit the top of the table before taking off again. Only it didn’t go straight back up again like before, instead it headed for another lightbulb and only missed Stacie’s head by mere inches.

Emily lost it completely at that, shrieking every time the bug bumped into the lightbulb. “O-em-aca-gee! Make it go away. Make it go away.” She kept repeating the sentence over and over while curling up even further, almost hiding under the table in the process.

Chloe decided she had seen enough (and that the batter was thoroughly mixed), so she stepped in to save the day. She put down the bowl and whisk, quickly wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the door. Without a word, she turned off the light in the kitchen, walked over to a window, got out her phone and turned on the flashlight. She pointed it against the wall outside the window and within seconds the bug spotted this new light source and followed it outside. Once the bug sat down on the wall outside, she quickly shut the window and turned off the flashlight app. She then closed all the other windows and turned the light switch back on. With a proud grin, she turned her attention back to her brownie batter, pouring it onto a baking tray, adding walnuts on top. She put the tray in the oven and when she turned back around to set the timer on her phone, she found Emily and Stacie staring at her.

“That’s a mom, right there!” Emily stage whispered to Stacie in admiration, pointing at Chloe.

Stacie laughed at that, shaking her head in amusement and then went back to studying as if nothing had happened.

Chloe blushed slightly but winked at Emily before leaving the room to take a quick shower while the brownies were in the oven.

It was a couple of nights later and they were studying at the kitchen table again, while the lights were on and all the windows were open. You would think that Emily and Stacie would have learned from their mistakes, but apparently, they hadn’t. This time it was Stacie who spotted the bug first.

“Oh, come on. You’ve got to be kidding me. Not again.” Stacie sighed, slightly annoyed by the fact that there was a bug inside again, even though she should have known better than to keep the windows open again.

“Huh?” Emily looked up from her notebook with a frown where she was going over notes. Then she heard the buzzing and the silent thuds again and shrieked before she even knew where the bug was this time.

“Stacie! Leave Legacy alone,” Beca scolded as she made her way into the kitchen, in search of something to fuel what would probably turn into a late-night mixing session. She had heard Emily’s shriek and assumed Stacie must have said something very inappropriate again.

“Hey!” Stacie feigned being offended. “I didn’t do anything.” After a short pause she added with a smirk, “This time.”

Beca gave her a pointed look, before starting to open different cupboards and peering inside them. “Why did you shriek, Legacy?” She asked distractedly, opening more cupboards.  
“There’s a bug in here,” Emily’s voice was barely above a whisper. Beca stopped her search for food to turn around and looked at the Bellas at the kitchen table with raised eyebrows.

“A bug? Really?” She looked around, clearly unimpressed. “Where is it?”

“It’s over there,” Stacie pointed at a wall and Beca spotted the bug climbing up one of the walls. Not yet too far up for her to reach. So, she confidently strode across the room, stopped right in front of the wall and put her hands over the bug. She gently cupped it in one of her hands while covering it with the other. Emily let out a disgusted noise.

“It’s just a bug, dude,” Beca shook her head at the girliness of her friend. She went to the closest window and gently put down the bug outside, before closing the window. Then she went back to rummaging through the kitchen cabinets.

And once again, Emily and Stacie couldn’t help but stare at how one of their friends had handled the bug-situation.

“If Chloe’s approach made her a mom,” Stacie begins, “this was total dad-behavior.”


End file.
